The RAM emerges
by Darkownz
Summary: No summary will be provided. This is my first story so please be nice. This story is Co-written by Flashownz. OCxShade, bits of OCxOC, and possibly other couples.
1. Chapter 1

This story is co-written by Flashownz. Hope you enjoy!

Dark's POV

We all ran down the narrow hallway, as fast as we could. They were gaining on us. I could hear the gunshots coming from behind us. "Keep Going!" Flash shouted to the others, we continued to run. "We can't just keep running! They're going to catch up to us in a matter of minutes!" Shade shouted over the Mobians. I looked back, to find Flash just standing there, Spas-12 in hand.

"Flash! What are you doing? Come on, we gotta go!" I shouted to him. "Go! I'll hold them back for as long as I can!" Flash shouted back. "No! You'll never make it!" Crystal shouted. "It's one of us, or all of us Crystal! Just go, I'll... I'll be fine. Now GO!" Flash shouted. "Goodbye, Flash." Crystal said tearfully, as she began running again. We ran into the elevator to escape. Just as the doors were closing, I saw Flash, gunning down a few soldiers, but then one stabbed something into his neck, and he collapsed. "NO!" Crystal shouted, trying to get past the others. But the doors had shut.

How did all of this happen? Find out in the next chapter! (And yes this was purposely short.) The idea came to me and Flash while listening to The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. Anyways, Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chap! ^-^ Again hope you enjoy, and this is co-written by Flashownz.

Prior to first chapter...

Dark's POV

Everyone had gone over to Flash's place for a party. And I must say, even I was having fun. There was... well... pretty much anything you could think of was at that party. I approached the food table.

'Of course...' I thought to myself. 'Oreos. Flash needs to stop eating those, or else he will become a fat a-' My thoughts were cut off as Shade approached me. "Hey Dark, how's the party? Having fun? Or is it dark and gloomy in Dark's world?" She giggled. "Hmph, I just don't tend to show enthusiasm, that's all." I said. "Ah, typical Dark. But you did show some enthusiasm when we played spin the bottle." She laughed, as Dark's muzzle turned beet red. "I...I uh..." I couldn't help but stutter, I couldn't think straight! Dang it what this woman was doing to me. "Up for another round?" She said with a low growl in her voice, trailing a finger down my chest. Now I REALLY started to breath heavy. She always did this to me, and I always tense up when she does. She began to lean in, and I, on instincts, leaned in as well. But just as our lips were about to connect, the shattering of glass could be heard. Several soldiers burst through a window. 'Perfect timing.' I thought to myself. I looked at Shade, and she had pretty much the same expression on her face.

"This is the the RAM, stand down, and come with us, lest we use brutal force." One of the men said. "And if we refuse?" Flash asked, smirking. "I thought I made it quite clear. Mobians are such inferior creatures, obviously in both physical and mental states." This made all of us pretty much snap. Shade used her belt to teleport behind a few of the soldiers, and quickly put bullets from her M9 through their heads. Flash grabbed one by the head, snapped his neck, and swung him around, knocking out several soldiers, and threw the corpse at some more soldiers. When they got up, they tried to move, but they couldn't. I had caught them in a trap that I learned from T.V., Shadow Possession. (See, T.V. can be extremely helpful.) I motioned my hand that the soldiers had their guns in, and put it towards my head. I fake pulled a trigger, which in turn, made them shoot themselves. Crystal them froze several soldiers, then casually walked over to one of them, and tapped it with her hand, shattering the ice and the soldier inside.

"Seems that you are outnumbered." Shadow smirked. "Now I suggest that you leave." "Oh, we'll see about that. (Holds radio to his mouth) Send in squads Beta through Delta." And then the doors had all burst down, and soldiers came flooding in through the door. Shadow chaos controlled around, kicking them in the heads with such brutal force that it killed them. Flash grabbed his Spas-12, and began to blow the brains out of the soldiers, laughing while doing so. Crystal took a position in the back with her Barrett .50 Cal sniper, carefully picking off the soldiers, while avoiding shooting the Mobians. Knuckles bashed the brains in of some soldiers with his fists. But no matter how many they took down, they just kept coming.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted. "Get us out of here!" Shadow nodded, as he jumped in the middle of everyone, and shouted "Chaos Control!" And the Mobians were teleported to a desert. "Urgh." Crystal groaned. "Of all of the places that you could have taken us, you had to pick hot, dry, and dead." "Who were those people?" Rouge asked the group. "I am not sure, but I think that GUN has a lot of explaining to do." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Well?" Shade said. "What?" Shadow asked. "Can you get us there?" She asked. "Do I have to do all of the work?" Shadow asked. "Hm... Laziness. Shadow must have been eating swiss rolls lately." Blaze pointed out. "Yeah, Shadow has been losing his figure lately." Flash chuckled. Shadow simplyHmphed._ "_Chaos Control!"

Well, there was the second chapter. What do you think? R&R please! Me and Flash really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chappy! ^-^ Again co-written by Flashownz. Hope you enjoy!

At GUN headquarters...

Dark's POV

In a flash of light we arrived at GUN H.Q. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. It was the head office, and the General was sitting at the table in front of us. He looked Shadow right in the eye. "What can I do for you, Shadow?" "Cut the crap." Shadow snapped back. "What's the deal?" "...The deal with what?" The General questioned. "The attack on Flash's house. What was that about?" "I am not sure about what you are talking about." "Oh really? We have photographic evidence." "We do?" Sonic asked, head cocking to the side. "Yes, here they are." Shadow said, handing the photos to the General. "What? Who was taking pictures during that?" Blaze asked the crowd. "I thought it would be a moment that was picture worthy." Rouge said plainly. Blaze just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, that man. I know him." The General said, pointing at the picture, to a man with no helmet on. "That man is Ex-Officer Jacob Price. He used to work with GUN, but he hated Mobians with a passion. Due to a past attempt to create weapons that could destroy all of Mobius, we took away his uniform and badges. But about 1/3 of the GUN military went with him. That may not sound like much, but trust me, his numbers are incredible." "Well, should we do about him?" I asked. "Well, my guess is that he has come up with a weapon that can kill Mobians rather fast by now, so I suggest that you infiltrate his base about a few miles west of here, and find whatever he is hiding." The General said. "Thanks. Now let's go." Shadow said, for some reason enthusiastic about leaving the GUN HQ (Well, more enthusiastic than he normally is... but that's not saying much...) "Chaos Control!"

Inside of the entrance to the base...

After another bright flash of light, I looked around. It wasn't what I had expected. There were long, narrow hallways. But that was not what surprised me... I looked around, and there were Mobians in lab coats and stuff like that, walking around working for RAM! "What in the world? Why are they working for RAM?" Shade asked the others. "I am not sure, but we might as well get what we came here for." Shadow said, walking through the halls. They noticed a few guards approaching, so they panicked, and knocked out several Mobians, and took their lab coats. The guards walked by, and said nothing. They just simply looked at them, a cold expression on their faces. After they passed, we walked down a series of hallways. We came to an elevator. "Ok, everybody in." Flash whispered. We walked inside, and pressed the button to go down. The doors shut.

"Where do you think that they are hiding the weapons?" I asked Shadow. "I am not sure, but I have a feeling that it is down here. In movies it's always on the bottom floor." He said, not bothering to cast a glance towards me. I simply shrugged it off. I looked at Shade, and she had a familiar smirk on her face. So, while nobody was looking, we shared a quick kiss, before returning our attention forward, although I could feel my face was really warm. I must have been blushing, thank goodness nobody was looking, except for Shade, who giggled at the sight of it, causing me to blush more. But I got over it as the doors opened up. We walked out of the elevator, and saw a door at the end of a long hallway. "This way." Shadow said, leading everybody. "Hmph. Who put him in charge?" Blaze asked quietly. But Shadow heard this. "Ok then, would you like to lead us?" Shadow asked. "No..." Blaze responded. "Then I'd suggest you keep quiet, and just follow." She Hmphed once more, and we kept walking. We opened the doors, and saw that a bunch of human scientists were walking out of the room, obviously lunch break.

"Ok. Tails, you go do your thing with that computer over there. Find out everything that you can." Shadow said. Tails nodded. He ran over to the computer, and began to hack into the mainframe. Shadow kept watch at the door. "Shadow?" Tails called out. "You might want to have a look at this." Shadow walked over to the computer, and looked at the monitor. He studied what was on the screen, and it was apparent that it wasn't good, judging by his facial expression. "It's a weapon that manipulates chaos energy. With that kind of destructive power, they could-" Tails was cut off by Shadow. "Kill us all." Tails nodded. "And that's not all." He said. "Look at this, apparently, the developed some kind of chemical that, when injected into the bloodstream, wipes their memory!" "Well, what are we going to do?" I asked, walking over. "Tails, delete those files. It's all we can do." Shadow said, walking off. Tails nodded. But as he typed in something, a siren blared all throughout the base. "Tails! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shadow shouted over the alarm. "They must have had a fail-safe on the computer! It set off the alarm!" "EVERYBODY! RUN!" I shouted, as we burst open the lab doors, running through the hallways as several soldiers popped out from the lab. They began to fire their weapons. "Crap!" I shouted. My mind was rushing. I couldn't really think straight. I was... afraid. But that was when I heard a feminine voice shout. "AHH!" I looked back, to see Shade, she had been shot in the leg. It wasn't a bad injury, but it was easy to tell that it would hurt for her to walk on it, so I picked her up bridal style as we ran for the elevator.

"Keep Going!" Flash shouted to the others, we continued to run. "We can't just keep running! They're going to catch up to us in a matter of minutes!" Shade shouted over the Mobians. I looked back, to find Flash just standing there, Spas-12 in hand.

"Flash! What are you doing? Come on, we gotta go!" I shouted to him. "Go! I'll hold them back for as long as I can!" Flash shouted back. "No! You'll never make it!" Crystal shouted. "It's one of us, or all of us Crystal! Just go, I'll... I'll be fine. Now GO!" Flash shouted. "Goodbye, Flash." Crystal said tearfully, as she began running again. We ran into the elevator to escape. Just as the doors were closing, I saw Flash, gunning down a few soldiers, but then one stabbed something into his neck, and he collapsed. "NO!" Crystal shouted, trying to get past the others. But the doors had shut.

Flash's POV

I pulled out what the soldier had stabbed into my neck as I kicked him into the ceiling. It was a syringe. Everything was starting to look hazy. The soldiers just stood there, and looked at me, not trying to kill me for some odd reason. Everything was beginning to fade. I saw Price walk up from behind the group. I heard him say "Bring this one to the holding facility. He will be of good use to us." And that was the last I heard before I completely blacked out.

**Well, What did you think? R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chappy! Hope you like it! Do I still need to put co-written by Flashownz? OH DANG IT I JUST DID!

Dark's POV

We were a few miles outside the base. I felt the guilt that we left Flash behind. I looked around at everyone, and I could see in their eyes that they felt the same way. But Crystal was taking it especially hard. She was keeping herself a distance away from everybody else, sniffling. I walked over to Crystal, and put my arm around her. "Hey. I know this is hard for you. But we are going to get him back, just you wait, he will be with us again soon-" I was cut off by Crystal sobbing into my chest. Clearly, I wasn't helping much. I looked over to Shade and mouthed out "Help me." She nodded, and walked over. She put her arm around her. "Shh... Calm down. It's okay. Everything's okay. Calm down, calm down." And somehow, she managed to stop most of the sobbing. "How did you do that?" I asked her. "Persuasion. New power I learned recently. Anyone I come in contact with is influenced by it." "Ah." I simply replied.

"So, how are we going to get him back?" Sonic asked Shadow. "I know three people that can help us." He replied, facing forward again. Sonic just shrugged it off. Everyone continued to walk, until they arrived at a house. I didn't know who's house it was, so I got nervous as Shadow knocked on the door. Then, a red hedgehog opened the door. "Yes? Wait... Shadow? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Neo, let us in." Neo raised an eyebrow, but let them past him. I walked into the house, and I must say, it was nothing special. Just looked like a normal house. 'Why did Shadow want to come here?' I thought to myself.

"Neo, remember Flash?" Shadow asked. "Hm... ebony cat?" Neo asked. "Yes." "Oh yeah, now I remember him. He almost got us killed at that one sleepover in that high rise." Neo said. "Yeah, that's him." Shadow said. "Everybody, I am sure that you remember Neo?" Shadow asked, everybody nodding. "Seth is in the kitchen." Neo pointed out. "Wait... Where is Diamond?" Sonic asked, looking around. All of a sudden, a cat materialized right behind Shadow. She pounced at him, but Shadow moved away and knocked her to the floor. "Not then, not now Diamond." He said, looking down at the cat on the floor. "What gave me away?" She asked. "Well, It's probably a good idea to keep yourself cloaked, even before you come in for the kill." He replied smirking. Seth walked in. "Did she do it?" "Nope, Shads was too fast for her." Sonic said chuckling. "HA! Five bucks, Diamond. Pay up." Diamond muttered something under her breath, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a five, handing it to Seth. "And I hope you choke." She grumbled, Seth only smirking, sticking out his tongue.

"Now, back to business. You have worked at GUN, so does the name RAM mean anything to you?" Neo looked deep in thought for a couple seconds. "Oh, RAM? Yeah, I remember them. Resistance Against Mobius if I am correct." Shadow nodded. "And now they got Flash." Neo raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What? How?" He asked. He looked over at Crystal, who was starting to sniffle again. "Er... Never mind. Could happen to anyone. Continue?" "Well, we need you three, along with some equipment to help us." "Ok... um... Well, we've got nothing better to do. Diamond, get your weapons." Diamond walked over to the closet, opened it, and pressed a button hidden underneath some video games. All of a sudden, the closet folded around, and a large shelf with guns and other destructive things revealed themselves. Shadow grinned, while Sonic had an epiphany. "Hm... So that's why Flash wouldn't come to sleepovers with you guys at your house!" He shouted, but everyone cast a glare in his direction. "Er... I mean... Nice... Pants Diamond." She turned away, and a pretty loud Hmph was heard. Everyone began to pick out weapons, Shadow taking an MP5, with several clips. Blaze and Sonic chose nothing, not believing in weapons. "Pansies." Seth muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Blaze asked, lighting her hands on fire. "Er...Nothing...Nice pants." And he got the same response Diamond gave Sonic.

After everybody grabbed their assorted weapons, they loaded up and headed out the door.

Flash's POV

I woke up, in a room unfamiliar to me. I found myself strapped to a chair. 'Where am I?' I asked myself. 'Who am I...' I trailed off in thoughts. I saw a man approach me. "Good, you're awake." "Where am I?" I asked. "You are at the RAM HQ. We found you all beat up, half dead. We were able to save you just in time." "What? What happened to me?" "Well, several Mobians had been beating you, it wasn't a pretty sight. They left you to die, but we saved you." I cocked my head to the side. "What did these people look like?" I asked. "A blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog, a cyan cat... And many others." These images flashed in my mind. "I remember those people!" I shouted, anger hinted in my voice. "They are probably coming to get you, to finish the job. Stick with us, in us, you shall find power, the power you need to defeat them." I thought this over. "Yes." I finally agreed. "Good, guards! Unstrap him!" He shouted, as a few men approach me. They let me out, as I got into uniform as a soldier. "It will end differently this time." The man told me. "This time, they will not take advantage of you. This time, they are going to pay for their crimes." "Thank you, sir." "Please, call me Price." He said, a devious grin on his face.

**Next chapter will be out soon! Hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chappy! Here we go again... Oh yeah and Neo, Diamond, and Seth belong to Neo's Shadow.

Dark's POV

We approached the base once more. Man, I hate coming to this place. But we can't just leave Flash. He could be dead for all we know. Shadow opened the doors, and we all walked inside. But there was more security than before. Guards were everywhere. Shadow studied the room. 'D*** it.' He cursed to himself. 'No way we can get in unseen.' That is when Shadow thought of something. He looked over to Diamond. She nodded, and instantly turned invisible. Shadow watched around the corner, as several Mobians suddenly flew to the walls, getting knocked out. After a few minutes, Diamond returned, handing everyone lab coats. "Ok, let's get to the lab. We need to find Flash, but it is not a good Idea to leave that cannon in production." Shadow said to the others. We got in the elevator, and as if on cue, me and Shade were about to share another quick kiss, but Shadow saw this, slapping me in the back of the head. "OW!" I shouted. "Now is not the time for that." I just looked forward with a pouty expression.

The doors opened, and the security was at least twice as high as it was on the previous floor. Everyone we walked by had a cold, blank expression on their faces towards us. We opened the doors, and saw something we didn't think that we would see. Flash, was standing near a structure, appearing to be guarding it as some of the Mobians worked on it. Tails studied the structure, remembering the blueprints. "Shadow, that's the cannon." He whispered. "What? How is it possible for them to have built it already?" He whispered back. Then he noticed Flash walk up to them. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "We, uh, needed to speak to you in the hall. Price is upstairs and he said he wanted you to come immediately. So he sent us to bring you to him." Crystal said, not being very good at lying right to his face. But Flash shrugged. "Very well." And they walked out into the hallway. "Flash? Flash, remember us?" Sonic asked, hoping it would be easy. "No. I have never seen you before in my life." He responded. They all removed their lab coats, hoping that would help. "Now do you remember us?" Crystal asked. "No." "Come on, remember me, Flash? It's me! Crystal! Your girlfriend?" "Never seen you before." "Don't you remember us?" Neo said as he walked forward. Flash thought for a minute, and his eyes widened. Diamond smiled a bit as she saw this, but wasn't expecting what happened next.

Flash shoved Neo to the wall and grabbed him by the throat, holding him there. "Yes, I remember you all now. You left me to die! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" He shouted, holding Neo's neck tighter. "Flash! Flash! Let him go! And why would we try to kill you, we are your best friends!" Diamond shouted. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" He shouted as he grabbed her with his free arm, holding her right next to Neo. "Price told me all about your lies. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Neo was just about to pass out, but Seth came up behind Flash and roundhouse kicked the back of his head. Flash dropped them, holding his head. "So that's how you want to play it, Huh? Fine by me, I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE!" He shouted, building up balance energy in his hand. He came at Seth with a fist, and tried to punch him, Seth rolling away just in time for the wall to take the hit for him, breaking a massive hole in the wall. Neo punched him in the gut, causing Flash to fall to the ground, but he quickly recovered, and punched Neo so hard, he flew back about 20 feet. Neo got up, wiping the blood off of his face. Flash was just about to charge at him, when all of a sudden, Big burst through the wall. "Big?" Everyone shouted. "FROGGY? WHERE ARE YOU FRO-" HE was cut off as Flash punched him in the gut, so much force that his hand went right through his body. (Not a big fan of Big.) Big collapsed, and he tried rushing at Neo again, only for me to catch him with my shadow possession. I held him there, as Diamond came up behind him, and stabbed him in the neck with a syringe, injecting him with it's contents. Flash fell to the ground, passed out. "Diamond? Is that-" Tails was cut off by her. "Yes, GUN has many of these in stock."

We picked him up, and tried to carry him to the elevator, when some guards burst through the doors, with Price right behind them. "GET HIM!" Price shouted, pointing at Flash. They began to fire at the group, shooting Shadow in the leg, him only flinching. Sonic got shot in the leg too, and... He wasn't so lucky. "AH!" He cried out in pain, letting go of Flash, falling to his knees. The soldiers grabbed Flash, carrying him back to the lab. We chased after Flash. When we opened the lab doors, we saw Price injecting him with a fluid that looked similar to the other one. Instantly, Flash woke up. "You see them, Flash?" He said pointing at us. "They murdered your family when you were young. They took away your family, your home, and everything that mattered to you." The soldiers then began to fire at us. We ran out the lab doors, and turned around, the shooting hadn't stopped. But then, abruptly, the firing had stopped, and there was blood splattered on the doors of the lab. Flash then burst through the doors.

"Flash!" Crystal shouted, running to him. But she stopped when she saw him. He didn't look the same. His eyes were blank, and a dark aura began to flow out of him, surrounding his entire body. "Flash?" Crystal called out to him. He didn't respond, he just looked at her. "Flash?" She tried again. Not one word came out of his mouth, but he began to walk towards them. We all could sense a vibe coming out of him that wasn't safe, so we began to back away. He started running towards us. We started running as well, and Knuckles picked up Big's corpse, and threw it at him. Flash caught it, and with his bare hands, ripped it in half, blood flying everywhere. "Your end is here." Flash simply said as he charged at us.

**Two chapters left! Sorry it has to be so short but this is the way it must be. Hope you enjoy, and listen to the song You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin, the next chapter is inspired by it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter... what... 6 now? That means one more to go after this. Hope you enjoy this! ^-^**

Crystal's POV

What is going on with him? I look into his eyes... and I can't see him. I only see darkness. Hatred. That was not the Flash I knew. That was not my Flash. "Flash, what are you doing?" I shouted, trying to get through to him. He kept running towards us, until he grabbed Sonic, punched him in the gut, and slammed him against the wall. "Flash! Stop! Why are you doing this?" He looked at me. "Life is sink or swim, Crystal. I choose to come out on top." And a devious smile spread on his face. He threw Sonic at the others, causing him to knock them all over. Diamond, Neo, and Seth jumped on his back, but he simply looked at them, then his dark aura flared, and they were sent flying.

"Flash! Look at what you are doing! You're gonna kill them!" I shouted. "Can we live a life of peace and happiness? I DON'T THINK SO!" Flash shouted, as he charged at Shadow, and just as Shadow chaos controlled to attack, Flash teleported behind Shadow and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to skid along the ground. Flash teleported behind Crystal, hand charged with balance energy, but as he tried to hit Crystal, the energy in his fist had disappeared, injuring her, but not fatally. "ARGH! What is going on?" He shouted. "I thought you loved me, Flash." I called to him. But he only turned to me. "Love is blinding, no surviving. You fight me, flat on my lonely face I fell. Finding in the end I live well. In the light of the life that I have found, it's coming down." I just looked at him puzzled. He tried to punch me again, only to fail yet again. "ARGH! WHAT IS HAPPENING! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?" He shouted to nobody, raising his fists with anger, before smashing them on the ground, sending a shock wave out, knocking everyone down. That is when I had an idea. The reason that he can't kill me is... he still loves me. Flash is still in there! "Blaze, give me the Sol Emeralds!" I shouted to her. She reluctantly tossed the emeralds, before Flash punched her square in the face, going airborne. And by her landing, cats always land on their... faces apparently. I summoned the energy from the Sol Emeralds, and I began to glow white. I ran towards Flash, and grabbed his head with my hands, as my consciousness transferred into his body.

Inside Flash's Subconsciousness...

As I got transported inside of his mind, I saw a figure, standing, all alone in the dark. It was Flash! "Flash! Flash, It's Me!" I called out, running to him. But I heard a dark, deep voice inside of the seemingly endless dark void. "Everything was a lie. They never cared about you, they just used you." The sound echoed through the darkness. Then, a figure, that looked just like the Flash that I saw outside. It walked up to him, then socked him right in the face, knocking him a few feet away. "Flash!" I called out. The other Flash looked at Dark Flash. "You are afraid to lose the things you love, aren't you? Well guess what? I'M IN CONTROL!" Dark Flash shouted, picking him up, and kneeing him in the gut. The regular Flash fell to the ground, clutching his side. "Pathetic. Emotions are what make you weak! But no matter, when I finish you off, I will have complete control, and I will slaughter everything in existence!" He shouted, laughing with a dark voice. Dark Flash walked over to him, and began to repeatedly punch him in the face. So I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to Flash, and I tackled Dark Flash off of him. "Flash! Are you ok?" I asked him, inspecting him. He was pretty beat up. That's when Dark Flash walked back, and punched my side, sending my flying. "Well well well, what do we have here. A filthy blue b****!" He laughed. "We can't have people like you interfering. RELEASE!" He shouted, as a massive amount of energy sent me outside of Flash's consciousness.

Outside Flash's Mind

I regained consciousness. I took a moment to take a look around. Flash had grabbed Blaze by the leg, and threw her towards the others, but Sonic caught her. But that was only a distraction, as Flash lunged forward, and charged right into Sonic, pinning him on the ground. He began to repeatedly punch him in the face, laughing while doing so. There had to be some way I could get to him. "Flash! I know you're in there! Don't do this! Don't let the darkness take over!" I shouted. I noticed his pace began to slow down. He must have heard what I have been saying. "Flash, these are the people that care about you! They believe in you! In them you have strength! Don't let go Flash!" His punching had stopped, but I noticed something. Flash had begun to charge more energy into his hands. "NOW TO FINISH YOU, HEDGEHOG!" He shouted, as he was about to punch him, but he suddenly stopped, clutching his head, shouting in agony. 'It's working!' I thought to myself.

Inside Flash's Consciousness...

Normal POV

"What?" Dark Flash questioned, looking at his body, It had begun to wither. "What is happening?" He shouted. "No... You won't take their lives... You won't win... I'M IN CONTROL!" Flash shouted, as his body began to glow, and the darkness surrounding him was forced away. "No... No... NO!" Dark Flash shouted, as a bright flash of light was shot out everywhere.

Outside Flash's Body

Crystal's POV

"Flash... You can beat this... We believe in you... I believe in you... I love you." I said to him, (If you thought anything before was cheesy, get ready for the cheesiest part.) And I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Dark Flash began to shake violently. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted in pain, as the dark aura began to crack, light emerging from the darkness. Suddenly, the darkness surrounding him completely disintegrated. His eyes had returned to normal... But was he back? 'Hmm...' I thought to myself. Strangely enough, I had some ores with me. "Hey Flash, want some oreos?" Flash quickly turned his head, and pounced out. "OREOS OMG OMG OMG OMG!" And he swiped them, devouring them in a couple seconds. "Yep, he's back." Sonic said, wiping blood from his nose. I ran over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You're back! You're back!" I shouted over and over again, tears rolling down my eyes. "Ok... Where did I go?" He asked. Everyone looked at him with an OMG expression. "REALLY? YOU ALMOST KILLED US AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?" Dark shouted. Flash just shrugged. "What ever reason, you probably deserved it." Flash chuckled, as Dark started muttering to himself. I looked Flash right in the eyes, we both leaned in, but right as we were about to kiss, I heard laughing coming from the lab. We ran inside, to find Price, holding a gun to his head, and in his other hand was a remote. "You think that you have won? I still have this, (Points to cannon), and all of you monstrosities will finally DIE!" He shouted, as he pressed the remote, which charged up the cannon. He then shot himself. "Wow. Just like that? He kills himself?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, that can destroy all of Mobius!" Tails shouted. "What are we going to do?" Dark asked. Flash then stepped forward. "I can stop it. Hand me the Chaos and Sol emeralds, and I will be able to stop it." "NO! I almost lost you once, I am NOT going to lose you now!" Crystal shouted. "This is the only way, Crystal. I am sorry." He turned to Blaze and Sonic, who nodded and handed him the emeralds. He began to draw energy out from the emeralds, as he began to glow again. "Goodbye, everyone. It was nice knowing you." He said, before teleporting. I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my eyes. "Goodbye." I managed to say.

**Ok, one chapter left! 'Til next update, goodbye! (PS sorry for the cheesy parts, but hey, all lines in the games and shows are cheesy, so go complain to someone who cares. :p)**


	7. Final Chapter

**Last Chappy! Well, it's been fun. I might write an alternate ending some time in the future. Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**

Flash's POV

In a flash of light, I was above Mobius. I took in my surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful. Better than when seen from a mountain top. I looked behind me, and there was a satellite with a reflector dish on it. 'Hm...' I thought to myself. 'This must reflect the beam back to Mobius.' That is when I noticed a huge green beam of chaos energy shooting towards me at high speeds. I knew how I could stop this. I opened up a portal using my energy, that was big enough for it to pass through. I just hoped that I could keep it open for long enough.

That is when the beam began to shoot through the portal. It was very difficult to maintain, but it was working! But I felt... weaker. This was draining my energy rapidly! 'Aww...' I thought to myself. 'I should have brought the emeralds with me...' and after a matter of a few seconds, the portal had closed, and I lost my energy. But the beam did not completely go through. It wound up hitting me. "ARRRRGGGHHH!" I shouted in pain. I have never felt pain like this before. It was as if I had been hit by .50 caliber bullets at every centimeter of my body. As the beam had finished off, I began to plummet towards Mobius. 'So this is how it's going to end.' I thought to myself.

Crystal's POV

I had finally stopped the tears coming out of my eyes. I still felt the pain of losing him. I looked up to the sky, and saw a bright light, like a star, shooting across the sky. "I wish Flash was back home." I silently wished. But that was when I noticed that it was plummeting towards the ground. A huge impact crater had formed a couple yards away. We all ran over, to find an ebony cat, unconscious on the ground. I ran over to him and grabbed him. I pulled him into a hug. But I noticed that he was limp in my arms. "Flash?" I asked. Nothing. "Flash? Flash, wake up." I said, shaking him. He didn't budge. "Oh crap, someone get us to the hospital, now!" Dark shouted, panic apparent in his voice. Shadow nodded, then shouted "Chaos CONTROL!"

At the Hospital

I looked at Flash, lying down on the bed. He was still unconscious. His heart rate was getting slower and slower. "Come on Flash, you can pull through!" I shouted. No response. Tears started to well in my eyes as the monitor went to a long BEEP! But just as I was about to let them flow, I saw a man in a lab coat, rushing towards us. "Outta the way!" He shouted in an Italian accent. "Who the F*** are you?" Shadow asked. "I am a Doctor a Mario. Now shut up, while I a try to a save him." Shadow started mumbling to himself. Doctor Mario felt his pulse, and then pulled a green mushroom out of his pocket, and shoved it down Flash's throat. 'This guy is a loony.' I thought to myself. But that is when Flash's heart rate had risen back to normal levels, his wounds all healed, and he woke up. "Flash! You're Back!" I shouted, crushing him in yet another hug, and I do mean crushing. "Crystal...Can't...Breathe..." He gasped. So I let go. "How did I-" He started, but Shade interrupted him. "This guy. Doctor Mario." She pointed to him. Flash's eyes widened, and he pulled an M9 out of his pocket. "GO TO H*** MARIO!" He shouted, before shooting him in the face, killing him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sonic shouted. "Er... Long story." He said, smiling.

"Now... Let's get out of here before they find out about us doing this.." He said to the others, them nodding. We all started walking, and whistling, before we started running for the exit, pushing everyone out of the way, Flash shouting "GET THE F*** OUT OF THE WAY!" Yep, he is back.

**Well, hope you enjoyed, sorry for cheesyness, R&R, Flashownz co wrote this, blah blah blah. GOODBYE!**

**Oh, and if you are on the following list, you are invited to Flash's Thanksgiving Dinner! Just say so if you want to come! (And not answering, we will still put them in.)**

**Flashownz**

**Darkownz**

**Lisa the Cat**

**Neo's Shadow**

**Storm337**

**Darksoul TM**

**Darkspine Sonic759**

**Glyphmaster**

**Charge the Cat**

**Erm, yeah, so tell us if you want your OC's to come, and if you don't answer, WE ARE GONNA USE THEM ANYWAY! :p lololol. Ok, I will stop babbling now.**


End file.
